This invention relates to the creation of designs or patterns for embroidery or printing on articles of clothing as well as printing on objects such as cups and the like; and more particularly, to the creation of a pattern based upon family names or other specifically selected words, numbers, or symbols or a combination of them which are then arranged in a matrix format with the resulting arrangement being used for the embroidery or printing.